List of hurling competitions
Gaelic games competitions are competitive events, organised either by the Gaelic Athletic Association (GAA) on its own or in association with other organisations in which Gaelic games or a set of compromise rules are played. International * Hurling/Shinty International Series – Annual competition played between Ireland and Scotland using a combination of rules from Hurling and Shinty. Interprovincial *Martin Donnelly Interprovincial Cup – Formerly known as the Railway Cup. Contested by four teams each representing one of the Irish provinces Connacht, Leinster, Munster and Ulster. Intercounty The following are competitions contested by GAA county teams; *All-Ireland Senior Hurling Championship (Liam McCarthy Cup) – Tier 1 inter-county competition contested by teams of players selected from all the clubs within a county. Includes the Provincial championships and played on a modified knockout basis. Most prestigious competition in hurling. *Christy Ring Cup – Tier 2 inter-county competition *Nicky Rackard Cup – Tier 3 inter-county competition * Lory Meagher Cup – Tier 4 inter-county competition *National Hurling League – Played in spring, Contested by teams selected from all the clubs within a county. Teams are divided into four divisions based on their performances from the previous year. Finishing top two teams from each division enter a knockout phase. *All-Ireland Under 21 Championship – Knockout competition for players under the age of 21 at the start of the year. * All-Ireland Minor Hurling Championship - Knockout competition for players under the age of 18 at the start of the year * All-Ireland Intermediate Hurling Championship - Knockout competition for second teams of senior counties * Kehoe Cup – Winter competition for weaker Leinster counties and Universities * Walsh Cup – Winter competition for Leinster counties and Universities plus Down and Antrim. * Waterford Crystal Cup – Winter competition for Munster counties and Universities Club * All-Ireland Senior Club Hurling Championship * All-Ireland Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * All-Ireland Junior Club Hurling Championship *Antrim Senior Hurling Championship * Armagh Senior Hurling Championship *Carlow Senior Hurling Championship * Cavan Senior Hurling Championship *Clare Senior Hurling Championship * Clare Intermediate Hurling Championship * Clare Junior Hurling Championship * Clare Under-21 Hurling Championship * Connacht Senior Club Hurling Championship * Connacht Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * Connacht Junior Club Hurling Championship *Cork Senior Hurling Championship * Cork Premier Intermediate Hurling Championship * Cork Intermediate Hurling Championship * Cork Junior Hurling Championship * Cork Under-21 Hurling Championship * Derry Senior Hurling Championship * Donegal Senior Hurling Championship * Down Senior Hurling Championship *Dublin Senior Hurling Championship * Dublin Senior B Hurling Championship * Dublin Senior Hurling League * Dublin Intermediate Hurling Championship * Dublin Junior Hurling Championship * Dublin Minor Hurling Championship * Duhallow Junior A Hurling Championship * Fermanagh Senior Hurling Championship *Galway Senior Hurling Championship (2014 Championship) * Kerry Senior Hurling Championship * Kildare Senior Hurling Championship *Kilkenny Senior Hurling Championship * Kilkenny Intermediate Hurling Championship * Kilkenny Junior Hurling Championship *Laois Senior Hurling Championship * Laois Junior Hurling Championship * Leinster Senior Club Hurling Championship * Leinster Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * Leinster Junior Club Hurling Championship * Leitrim Senior Hurling Championship *Limerick Senior Hurling Championship * Limerick Intermediate Hurling Championship * Longford Senior Hurling Championship * Louth Senior Hurling Championship * Mayo Senior Hurling Championship * Meath Senior Hurling Championship * Monaghan Senior Hurling Championship * Munster Senior Club Hurling Championship * Munster Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * Munster Junior Club Hurling Championship * Offaly Senior Hurling Championship * Offaly Intermediate Hurling Championship * Offaly Junior A Hurling Championship * Roscommon Senior Hurling Championship * Sligo Senior Hurling Championship *Tipperary Senior Hurling Championship * Tipperary Intermediate Hurling Championship * Tyrone Senior Hurling Championship * Ulster Senior Club Hurling Championship * Ulster Senior Club Hurling League * Ulster Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * Ulster Junior Club Hurling Championship *Waterford Senior Hurling Championship * Waterford Intermediate Hurling Championship * Waterford Junior Hurling Championship *Westmeath Senior Hurling Championship * Wexford Senior Hurling Championship * Wicklow Senior Hurling Championship Colleges Competitions organised by Higher Education GAA for teams based at third-level education institutions. *Fitzgibbon Cup – All-Ireland competition for the Universities of Ireland * Ryan Cup *British University Hurling Championship Secondary schools Dual *All-Ireland Vocational Schools Championship - football and hurling competition. County teams made up of players from Vocational schools at Under-18, U-16 and U-14 levels. Hurling * Dr. Croke Cup - All-Ireland hurling competition for secondary schools * Dr. Harty Cup – Munster senior A Hurling championship for secondary schools * Dean Ryan Cup – Munster schools junior hurling championship * Leinster Colleges Senior Hurling Championship Competitions outside Ireland North American Youth Competitions *Continental Youth Championships (CYC) New York City *New York Senior Hurling Championship North American Board area The four major divisions of the North American GAA each have a divisional championship in each code and each grade. Divisional winners, and sometimes runners-up, go on to the North American finals which are played over the Labor Day weekend in September. *North American Senior Hurling Championship Britain *London Senior Hurling Championship Colleges *Northern California Collegiate Hurling Championship *Midwest Collegiate Hurling Championship Category:Hurling competitions